Electrical connectors having the capability to carry high electrical currents are useful in a variety of applications. For example, in automobiles, such a connector can be used in a power distribution center to carry current between components or to bring current to particular components, such as an alternator.
Typically, a connection is made by terminating a flat terminal to a wire. The terminal has one or more round holes. The hole is placed over a threaded stud pressed into a bus bar, and the two are bound together by assembling a nut to the stud, thereby contacting the terminal to the bus bar. The torque with which the nut is applied must be carefully monitored to be effective. Should the nut come loose, a poor connection occurs which could lead to either no current passing or the creation of a high resistance condition causing excessive heating of the junction and consequent thermal damage to the attached device. Additionally, attachment of a nut requires more time and effort, as well as damage to the device should the nut be misapplied.
Another type of high current carrying connector system establishes an electrical connection between a housing providing a socket therein and a pin which can be inserted within and removed from the socket in the housing. A connector cage is provided within the socket to increase the number of contact points between the pin and the housing. The cage is fixed within the socket and includes a number of flexible beams which are biassed into contact with the pin when the pin is inserted into the socket. In this manner, a high electrical current can travel between the pin and the housing. The force required to insert the pin within the socket should be as small as possible, so that the pin can be readily inserted, preferably with one hand.